doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Zygon Invasion (stori deledu)
Y seithfed episod y nawfed gyfres o Doctor Who oedd The Zygon Invasion, cynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru. Crynodeb Mae hil o aliwns newidwyr ffurff, y Zygonau, wedi bod yn byw ar y Ddaear yn gyfrinachol... hyd yma. Rhaid y Doctor, Clara a UNIT yn gwasgaru o gwmpas y byd i achub Osgood rhag grŵp bach o Zygonau gwrthryfelgar. All y Doctor a'r criw yn achub y byd cyfan... neu ydy popeth yn rhy hwyr? Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Osgood - Ingrid Oliver * Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave * Jac - Jaye Griffiths * Claudette - Cleopatra Dickens * Jemina - Sasha Dickens * Cyrnol Walsh - Rebecca Front * Bachgen - Abhishek Singh * Mam y Bachgen - Samila Kularatne * Hitchley - Todd Kramer * Lisa - Jill Winternitz * Norlander - Gretchen Egolf * Mam Hitchley - Karen Mann * Mab Walsh - James Bailey * Zygonau - Aidan Cook, Tom Wilton, Jay Parker Cast di-glod * Bonnie - Jenna Coleman * Llais y Zygonau - Nicholas Briggs Cyfeiriadau * Lleolir Drakeman Junior School yn Dulwich. * Gallodd Jac hacio'r CCTV o Scotland Yard. Y Doctor * Mae portread y Doctor Cyntaf yn hongian yn y Tŷ Diogel UNIT yn Ne Llundain. * Mae'r Doctor yn dechrau enwi ei hunan "Doctor Disco" a "Doctor Funkenstein". * Mae'r Doctor yn canu Amazing Grace ar ei gitâr. * Mae'r Doctor yn cyfeirio Jemima a Claudette at "Monster High" a "Cinderella". * Mae'r Doctor yn cyflwyno ei hunan fel "Y Llywydd y Ddaear". Mae swyddogion UNIT yn ateb "Ie, dyn ni'n nabod pwy ydych chi", cyfeiriad i Harriet Jones. Clara * Mae'r voicemail Clara yn dweud mai hi'n ar y tiwb neu yn yr ofod. * Dysgodd Clara am Truth or Consequences o'r gêm Trivial Pursuit. Osgood * Mae poster yn y swyddfa Osgodd yn dweud fod y Tŷ Gwyn wedi penodi rhywun yn llysgennad aliwn. * Rhodd y Doctor y Blwch Osgood i'r ddwy Osgoods, i'w defnyddio yn y Senario Hunllef ac os oedd Ymgyrch Dwbl. * Mae ganddi'r rhif ffôn y TARDIS. Mae hi'n defnyddio'r gofnod fel y ffoto cyffwrdd. Zygons * Wedyn y cytundeb heddwch Dynol-Zygon, gwelwyd yn TV: The Day of the Doctor, ail-leolwyd 20 miliwn o Zygon o gwmpas y Deyrnas Unedig. Daeth yn glir yr oedd y Zygonau hynny wedi cipio awdurdod y DU ac hefyd taenu ei hunain o gwmpas y byd. * Man gen y Zygonau wersylloedd hyfforddi. * Mae'r Zygonau'n defnyddio codennau i gynnwys bodau dynol. * Mae Bonnie yn defnyddio "A.A.P.L.S. B-Type Transponder" i danio ar Long Un. * Mae'r Zygonau wedi llifo'r ffiniau Mecsico, Gogledd Asia, Gorllewin Affrica ac Awstralia. Nodiadau stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae'r episod hon yn canlyn o'r cytundeb Dynol-Zygon yn y stori TV: The Day of the Doctor. Ers hynny, mae un fersiwn o Osgood wedi marw. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Mae Kate yn cyfeirio ymdrech blaenorol y Zygonau llifo'r Ddaear yn ystod y 1970au neu 1980au. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) ** Mae Kate yn gymysglyd y llinelli amser UNIT eto. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Mae Osgood yn atgoffa'r Doctor yr oedd unwaith yn gwisgo gofynodau ar ei ddillad. (TV: Planet of Fire, Survival et al) Mae'r Doctor yn adnabod ei siwmpr o'i seithfed ymgorfforiad. (TV: Time and the Rani) * Aeth â'r arf o'r enw ZX-7, crewyd gan Harry Sullivan yn fuan ar ôl ei deithiau gyda'r Pedwerydd Doctor, oddi ar y Doctor. (TV: Terror of the Zygons) en:The Zygon Invasion (TV story) de:282 - The Zygon Invasion es:The Zygon Invasion Categori:Storïau deledu 2015 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau yn 2015 Categori:Storïau Cyfres 9 Categori:Storïau deledu Zygon